


I'm proud of you still

by pidgeonrocks



Series: MCYT fantasy au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, not too detailed but alot of blood mention, schlatt almost freezes to death, the REBELLION against the blade!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: [Lyric titles from 'green' by Cavetown!]the moonlight filtered through the trees above l'manberg. The faint shuffles in the woods making the life in the fort freeze.sobs followed the woods as wilbur and tommy with tubbo following shortly behind as they wandered outside of the walls of l'manberg
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT fantasy au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. I was too blunt

the moonlight filtered through the trees above l'manberg. The faint shuffles in the woods making the life in the fort freeze.

sobs followed the woods as wilbur and tommy with tubbo following shortly behind as they wandered outside of the walls of l'manberg fear filled the air as a fox limped from the forest a arrow piercing the foxes stomach

“fundy!” Wilbur wailed quickly running to the foxes side as the two swiftly reached the forest floor. Blood staining the grass 

“what the fuck are you standing around for?? Get the fucking medics!” wilbur hissed hostility shattering wilburs tone as the two boys quickly ran back to l'manberg fear distilling the air in between fundys panicked breathes

Wilbur took shakey breathes as phil quickly bandaged fundys stomach

“hi wilbur-” fundy opened an eye staring at the compiled group around him as fear filled they're eyes

“fundy stay with us okay? What can you see?” phil asked shakily trying to hold back tears as his chest ached to hearing soft whimpers and whines from fundy

Fundy let out a laugh “the sky is- is beautiful isnt it?” fundys eyes lit up as he stared into the starry sky

“fundy dont-” wilbur wiped tears from his eyes

“who can you see, fundy?” wilbur repeated trying to steady his breathing 

“eret,tommy,techno,tubbo,Phil and you.” fundy took a sharp inhale pain stinging his stomach mumbling a curse under his breath

“okay.. Good. Is there anything else you can see?”

“m-my paws- the tree's.. The-The sky.. L'manberg-” fundy let out a painful inhale followed by shallow breathes “ow- fuck..” fundy cursed again letting out a growl

“fundy, Fundy. Who shot you?” tommy asked the confident, prideful persona the boy put up was finally deconstructing to fear as he saw his friend lay in genuine agony 

“i- i don't know..” fundy felt tears roll down his face. Fear lingering over his head

“ambush?” tommy asked concern and fear hilting his voice to a shaky tone

“most likely-” fundy croaked looking back up at the star filled sky

“am i going to die?” fundy asked his vision was getting blurry from his own tears

Fundy was followed by a sorrowful silence

“i dont want to die.” fundy pleaded sorrow filled his throat

“i know fundy. I know” wilbur felt tears run down his face. Guilt riding his shoulders

fundy laughed taking in a final glance at his friends before falling limply against the grass

“now what do we do?” tubbo asked wilbur fear harboring in his throat


	2. I hope you feel happy

Fundy opened his eyes as he sat on the ocean floor watching the pods of orcas and other Arctic life swim by.

Fundy blankly stared at the filtering sea.

It felt like an eternity. Probably was before seeing a familiar face

“schlatt?”

_“fundy?”_

**“schlatt!!”** fundy let out a pitiful sob as he hugged the lankier figure

“fundy!- wait..” schlatts voice trailed off fear quickly took hold between the two

“oh shit your dead-” fundy's eyes widened only imagining the grief happening to tommy. He looked up to schlatt..

“whats happened on the surface?” fundy tilted his head trying to get hold of what happened

“techno betrayed us, deo betrayed us. uhm... we started a rebellion..” schlatt rubbed his neck uncomfortably 

“ _bastard-_ ” fundy growled

“im just happy to have a friend down here, man...” fundy smiled happily his tail swishing in the oceans water. Not like that matters since hes a ghost.

** >\-------------------------<**

Months pass as the two sat at the bottom of the ocean before a very odd circumstance happens

“right so.. This is out of my power but im willing to revive the both of you. I cant ensure your survival. Just the fact that you'll be living.” a hazely grey creature stood infront of the two

“i can shoot you up to the surface but i dont know what will happen from there forward.” the creature sighed waving its hands on its hud before looking back at the fox and goat

“and whats your name?”

“sepia. Pleasure to meet you both but we've met our quota months back. I apologize for your demise. Seriously both of you died the same way. Its crazy.” sepia laughed before a swift turn a bubbles turned the monster into a _person_. Brown hair, hazel green eyes, Fancy suit. _toothy grin.._

“okay..” fundy sighed before looking to his friend who made a noise in agreement

_It hurts_

_God does it hurt._

All fundy can do is listen to the screams of people he _knows_ around him as he coughs up the oceans salty water trying not to cry cause of it, water quickly became _blood_ before the fox took a shakey breathe to open his eyes he felt dead. More than what a respawn should! Hes freezing

Wait

_wait is that tommy?_

**oh fuck that's tommy.**

fundy finally opened his eyes to see the blonde holding the small- wait whys schlatt tiny? Doesn't matter- whys tommy here

Fundy was quickly helped up by a stranger- well. Somebody he didn't know or failed to remember.

“get them to pete- they're going to freeze to death out here!” phil barked to tommy and the person he couldn't recognize. Being taken swiftly to a cave leading to a dungeon isk area

Fundy stared in awe at the base's interior as he shifted uncomfortably as the feeling of eyes all over him.

Schlatt was there first laying so close near a fire with a older man placing a hand on the goats back warming him up slowly

Fundy was cold don't get me wrong but it wouldn't kill him unlike schlatt who was hardly ever ready for the severe temperatures of the Arctic.

He couldn't recognize the people around him till they spoke. Has it seriously been that long that he can hardly recognize them?

“hey-” fundy smiled and waved before hearing pure joy from his friends and the people around him

“someone please tell me who these people are-” fundy asked shifting uncomfortably at the scent and view of heartache and sorrow

“wait fundys here?” tubbo asked looking over to where fundy was. His eyes were a glossy pale blue. Fundy shivered at the sight as it sent chills up his spine.

_hes 16 and hes already got blindness.._

_..._

_im the worst aren't i?_

fundy sighed taking in the sights once more before trying to identify the faces around him

“wait till wilbur hears about this!”

“wait till the entire _rebellion_ hears about it!” 

Fundy felt Uncomfortablity grow in his chest- it felt like he was being choked.

“wilbur and the rest of the rebellion will find out once we return back. Thats out of our hands. For now this stays with us until we return to mainland.” eret barked to the rest of the small seperated group of the rebellion. With visible disappointment from a few of the faces in the crowd

“wait- fundy who did you talk to- to even be revived??” phil asked fundy. 

“some bear like thing named 'sepia' ” fundy waved a hand in the air before taking a look back at phil

“you're _joking_ right?” phil asked clearly concerned 

“no??”

“fuccck” phil a couple other voices hissed quickly pacing around the dungeons area

“if we're lucky mulberry wont find out about your scuffle with sepia.” pete stood up brushing off leftover snow and dirt from his clothes

“though i highly doubt sepia didn't tell her.” pete sighed fixing the cuffs of his suit

“what will she do if she finds out?” fundy asked concern and fear slowly blending in his voice

“hopefully nothing. But worse case scenario she drags both of you down to hell alive so.. Thats gonna be fun to find out!” pete laughed 


End file.
